In applications, such as in the production of fibers and films from arylene sulfide polymers, it is desirable that the melt flow and molecular weight of the polymer remain substantially unchanged during processing of the polymer. Various procedures have been utilized to stabilize arylene sulfide polymers against changes in physical properties during processing. It has now been discovered that arylene sulfide polymers can be treated in a manner such that the polymer properties remain substantially unchanged during heating of the polymer by incorporating into the polymer a cure retarder.
Furthermore, in applications such as molding, for example injection molding, it is often desirable that the melt viscosity of the molten polymeric composition be low to enhance the flow ability of the polymer so as to improve the efficiency in filling intricately shaped molds. It has now been discovered that the addition of certain compounds to arylene sulfide polymers will reduce the polymeric melt viscosity of the resin composition resulting in improved molding processability.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for improving the melt stability of arylene sulfide polymers.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved process for stabilizing the physical properties, especially melt stability and molecular weight, of arylene sulfide resins during processing.
A further object of this invention is to provide arylene sulfide polymers having improved physical properties with respect to melt stability and molecular weight, in particular.
A further object of this invention is to provide phenylene sulfide polymers exhibiting improved melt stability.
A further object of this invention is to provide phenylene sulfide polymers of improved processability, particularly in the filling of intricately shaped molds.
Other objects, aspects, and the various advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon a study of the specification and the appended claims.